


The Joker

by StellaLuna365



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean is 7, Gen, I'm Batman, John is doing his best, Sam is scared of clowns, Sammy is 3, Wee!chesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25102516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellaLuna365/pseuds/StellaLuna365
Summary: Sammy is scared of clowns. But his big brother has a secret that may help with that...   OR I saw a meme about how Dean keeps saying he's Batman and Sam's scared of clowns and the Joker looks like a clown so Dean says he's Batman to help with this fear of clowns and it broke me so HERE. Cute one-shot to make your day better :)
Relationships: Dean Winchester & John Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, John Winchester & Sam Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	The Joker

Sam turned his face into his big brother’s side, away from the staticky television. The little boy was shaking with fear, unable to bring himself to face the TV any longer.

“Sammy?” Dean asked, looking down at the three-year-old huddled against his side. His words were lisped from his missing front teeth. “What’s wrong?”

But Sam just shook his head, refusing to say anything.

“C’mon, Sammy, I thought you liked this show! It’s awesome!”

“But he’s scary,” the littlest Winchester said shakily, fisting his small hands in Dean’s shirt.

“Who’s scary?”

“The _clown_ ,” Sam said, looking up at Dean with that _Duh_ expression he got when someone didn’t understand him. One of his chubby hands pointed fervently at the TV screen, his face pleading and scared. “He’s scary!”

Dean looked back at the cartoon show of Batman and Robin fighting the Joker. It was one of Dean’s favorites. His daddy had even bought him a comic book for his birthday. The colorful WHAMs and BOOMs always made the child laugh, because sounds didn’t look like that! Dean thought it was silly.

Dean also didn’t see any clowns; he knew Sammy was super afraid of them, so he tried to find something without clowns.

But looking at the Joker, Dean could see how Sammy would think he was a clown. Dean knew that Sammy was still little and didn’t know all about the Joker like he did. The Joker had lots of face paint and weird colored hair like clowns, too. Dean watched his scared little brother carefully before breaking out into a grin.

“Don’t worry Sammy!” He said, getting up on his knees on the sofa in front of Sam. “I’ll protect you! The Joker isn’t a clown, anyways, but Daddy’s been teaching me lots of stuff about monsters and bad guys. I can keep you safe!”

Sam’s wet eyes found his brother’s as he sniffled. “But what if he gets you, too?”

The child was heartbroken at the thought of something like a clown stealing away his big brother. Daddy wasn’t home a lot, and as much as Sammy missed him, he loved being with Dean. His big brother was the bestest in the whole world, and Sam didn’t know what he’d do without him.

The seven-year-old gave a toothless grin, then made a show of looking around the empty motel room. “Sammy, if I tell you a secret, you have to make extra sure to keep it, okay?”

Sam stared at his big brother with wide eyes, nodding fervently.

“Pinky promise,” Dean said seriously, holding up his pinky.

Sam stuck his pinky out and snagged his brother’s, and the two of them shared the solemn handshake in silence.

Dean leaned down and whispered in his little brother’s ear, “I can definitely protect you from the Joker, AND from clowns, because…” Dean paused for effect, causing his little brother to whine, “…I’m Batman!”

Sammy gaped at Dean, eyes wide and full of awe and adoration. “You _are_?”

“Mm-hm!” Dean said proudly, flashing his dimpled smile again. “So you don’t have to be scared of the Joker or clowns anymore, okay? Cause Batman’s always gonna beat the Joker!”

Sammy grinned wide and clapped his hands together, laughing. “Okay, Dee!”

So the children finished their episode of Batman, actually watching it late into the night. Neither of them felt their eyes growing heavy.

When their father opened the door with a sigh and a rifle over his shoulder, he had to smile at the sight of his boys, his youngest nestled protectively in the arms of his brother, _Batman_ playing forgotten on the television.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked the little drabble :)


End file.
